


A little more

by mrpq



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpq/pseuds/mrpq
Summary: Jon is part of the teen titans and Damian is realizing that the fondness he holds for Jon maybe something a little more than friendship.





	A little more

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished reading Supersons #12 and I guess I just am really proud of how far theyve come. It's based a little bit on that but it's not super important. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! <3

Damian steeled himself, taking a deep breath to settle his nerves before turning the corner into the teen titans meeting room. Upon his entry the members of the team glanced up to look at him, well seven of them. Beast boy still had his head down, his fingers tracing patterns on the table top. Typical. Even after all these years of leaderships, his relationship with beast boy hadn't improved massively but at least they respected each other and that was enough. 

His eyes skimmed over the others, observing their expressions as he took his place at the head of the table. He briefly looked into Jon’s direction on his right,  making eye contact and giving him the smallest smile. One he knew that would not be detected by others but one that Jon would see. Jon smiled back widely and nodded. 

“Good to see you all back. First order of business, last week’s mission was a success. However, there were issues in deploying protocol D5,” Damian started, debriefing the mission and then going on to tell them about the task’s of the week, training schedule and other titan’s business. The usual. He had learned the hard way that going on for more than an hour was dangerous. Even with the better management of the team, it was best not to test their attention span or their patience. With not too much to critique on, the brief was over sooner than expected. He left the last 15 minutes for discussion time. He noted Flash’s point on the mission details and nodded again at the usual complaints. All in all, a good meeting. 

Jon stayed in his seat, spinning the chair around, a light smile on his face. Once everyone had exited the room, he stood up and reached over to Damian, pulling him into a quick one armed hug. Damian made no attempts to feign disinterest in the hug, knowing that Jon knew him all too well. 

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you since last week. You could’ve at least told me,” he said with a small frown.

“Father had to go to an off-world mission and I had to overlook repairs on the satellite since Nightwing and Oracle were unavailable. And then some morons were trying to make away with the equipement knowing full well that it was Batman’s. A hassle, really. I was planning on going home to train Imogen,” Damian sighed. Imogen had proven to be tougher to train than Titus. If not for her habit of routinely breaking into the pantry and Alfred wrath, Damian wouldn’t even have bothered. 

“Bummer. Okay well, then let’s go the cafe. Today’s pie day”

“Fine. I just need to take a shower”

“I’ll come too. I had to fly around so much and geez it’s so hot out. Can you believe it, it’s only May and 90 out.”

Damian tried not to let that bother him, careful to keep his heartbeat calm and followed Jon down. Although he knew that Jon controlled his hearing and didn’t try to listen to thing’s like his heartbeat he wasn’t 100% sure. He was thankful for the training with the league had taught him to control his heart and so it hadn’t been that big of problem. With the Titan’s tower pretty much getting destroyed every couple of months, they’d opted reduce the facilities which meant more public space and unfortunately, a communal shower. Well, locker space. Gone were the days of en suite bedrooms. 

Jon had already stripped off his shirt, his back towards Damian. Despite seeing it thousands of times before, he still admired it in the same way. Lithe and strong, not too much muscle definition, his shoulder blades sticking out and looking like wings. Light freckles dusted over this back and neck where the uniforms neckline extended to 

Not to be caught staring, he turned away quickly and began to change as well. He only turned around after Jon had left and followed suit. The shower itself was quick and he did not try to waste time think of Jon. A task better suited for when he was alone. 

He came out to find Jon all changed and ready to go. In seconds he was ready to and they head back up to the exit, towards the zetas. Within seconds, they were in downtown, Jon and him weaving their way through the crowded streets and talking about the new video game he had pre-ordered. Another thing he had been looking forward to on his weekend off. 

The cafe was small tucked away between antique shops and a closed down boutique. It was vegan and their coffee was pretty good. The elderly lady, Marg, behind the counter smiled when they walked in, used to seeing them come in during breaks. The shop was nearly empty, save for Marg and an old man who was reading the paper at the far back table. They took their usual spot near the window, a dozen small potted plants hanging over them. Damian had liked the store instantly. The fact that there was also a cat had boosted Damian’s opinion of the place. How Jon had found the perfect place he would never know. 

Marg came over after a few minutes pouring them their usual drinks. Honey sweetened herbal tea for him. Large cup of coffee with loads of cream and sugar for Jon. “Haven’t see you boys here in awhile. Came for the pie, didn’t you?” she said, smiling good naturedly. 

Jon ducked his head a little bit, embarrassed. He grinned at her then, asking about how she was and how the cat was. As they chattered on, Damian looked down to see the cat slinking between his legs. He reached down rubbing her behind her ears, smiling when he heard her purr. She also asked him how he was and he responded politely. Then she turned back, heading back towards the counter. 

The sun was shining warmly through the window,illuminating their little booth. As he watched Jon talking, something about their recent calculus test, his face glowing in the light, Damian couldn't help the smile pulling at his face. He felt so content sitting here, the warmth in his belly almost bursting out. It was afternoons like this that he wished would last forever. It was afternoons like this where he realized he was in love. The epiphany came in the form of his heart being squeezed so tightly that he felt lightheaded. The fondness he felt for the boy sitting in front of him almost too much to bear. 

By now he was used to these epiphanies. They struck him in the oddest moments, momentarily leaving  him tender and breathless. In the heat of battle when Jon had hot laser beams coming out his eyes. During breakfast at the Kent’s and Jon layered his pancakes with a specific amount of maple and arranged the blueberries carefully on the top. When he leaned on Damian’s shoulder when they were hanging out behind the school. His laughter turning to snorts at some snark comment Damian had made. The list went on forever.

And it was getting harder to hide it. Harder to not blurt out his feelings to Jon. Harder to push down the urge to kiss him senseless. On some level Damian suspected that Jon knew but was playing coy. He’d have heard Damian’s heart hammering in his chest when there was no danger. Or picked up on the scent of pheromones. He hung out with Jon in civies too often to have any use for the cloaking devices his Father used. 

He could clearly remember when he realized. Or rather, when he had crossed the threshold,  into something more than just friendship. It was when Drake from the alternate timeline had come and had tried to kill Jon, holding him responsible for the deaths of millions that hadn't even happened yet. 

“I swear to you sir, I will never put your son in harm’s way,” he had sworn under the scrutinous gaze of Superman. Damian had looked steadily into his deep blue eyes, the exact shade as his sons, trying not to lose his nerve. The confession had bubbled up inside him, the overwhelming urge to protect Jon no matter what, to the best of his abilities and beyond that even. When Jon had put his hand over Damian’s shoulder, the gesture comforting, he could only smile at the boy. Despite standing in the frozen reaches of the fortress, Damian only felt warm all over his body. 

A brief look from Superman had told Damian that he knew. But all he did was put a hand around each of their shoulders and walked out of the fortress. 

Ever since that day, Damian could say that since that day, their relationship had really changed. They’d started to hang out more and attending the same school despite the age gap had really brought them closer. 

A strawberry hitting his forehead pulled him out of his daze and he lifted his head, looking at Jon’s grinning face inches away from his face. “Are you even listening to me?” he asked, a playful smile on his face. 

“I’m plenty good at multitasking, Kansas,” 

“Oh? Then what did I just say?”

“If you could eat the rest of my pie, which you can,” Damian said, pretty confidently, of course he hadn’t been listening too closely. 

“Wrong. I asked if I could kiss you,” Jon fired back.

At that Damian spluttered, struggling to grasp for words, his face heating up. Jon laughed, muffling the sounds in his shoulder 

“I’m joking. I was asking about your pie.”

Hearing that made Damian freeze up but Jon continued to speak. 

“If I’d know that’s how you would react I would have asked sooner,” he said, leaning across the table to plant a chaste kiss on Damian’s lip. It was a feather light brush of soft lips and was gone in a second. 

Before Damian could react any further, Jon stood up and rushed out the store, yelling a brief ‘See ya’ , the bell jingling behind him as the door closed. He sat there trying to process what had just happened, absentmindedly he stroking the cat. 

He sat there for a while, mulling the kiss over in his head. And when he could no longer stand sitting there, he stood, leaving money beneath his mug. Wishing Marg farewell he rushed out too. 

He was looking forward to what the future. 


End file.
